The invention relates to camera modules, and particularly to a camera module having a MEMS (microelectrical mechanical system) actuator configured to move one or more focusing lenses, and particularly including auto-focus (AF) and/or zoom features and an orientation sensor that utilizes pre-existing data from the MEMS actuator.